


What Are your Plans?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Meeting the Parents, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sam knocks on your parent’s door with a very important mission.





	What Are your Plans?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
> Y/F/N = Your Father's Name  
> Y/M/N = Your Mother's Name

Sam breathed deep and nervously. He had met your father twice in his life, and he knew enough about him to be shaking now he was knocking on his door all alone.

Thanks to Tony, he was able to fly to your home town, lying to you about being in a mission in order to visit your parents and talk to them.

“Sam?’ Your mother frowned. “Hello. What are you doing here?”

“Mrs Y/L/N.” He smiled at your mom, feeling his hands shaking. “I… uh… I kind of want to talk to you and Mr Y/L/N. It’s important. Is he home?”

She was surprised, wearing the same expression that would decorate your own face when you faced such feeling.

“Come on in.” She gave him space.

Your father was a very, very, protective man. You were an only child, dad’s little girl, and ever since you were a kid you two were very close. When Y/F/N met Sam, your first  _official_ boyfriend, everyone in the room could see how it made him feel about that.

The velvet box in Sam’s pocket was as heavy as a rock while he sat down on the couch and his heart racing. Around him, the shelves were filled with pictures of you growing up. In one of them, you were sat on a horse, smiling without two of your front teeth.

“Adorable, right?” Your dad entered the room.

“Yes, sir. Y/n has always been beautiful.” He affirmed.

“Gorgeous.” The married man agreed and your boyfriend turned to him a bit embarrassed. “Sit down, Wilson.” He pointed at the couch.

“Sir, if that’s okay, I’d rather if Mrs Y/L/N was here too, I…”

“We already know what you’re doing here, kid.” He stopped the Avengers. “Now sit down.”

Sam lowered his eyes but sat down.

“I have two brothers and three sisters.” He took a breath. “My wife has four sisters and a brother. However, Y/N is an only child. I wanted to give her all of the attention I could possibly give.”

Your father smiled softly to himself.

“When she was still little, I would sit her on my shoulders and go to the beach to watch the waves breaking, holding her tiny legs with her hands wrapped in my hair.”

Sam just listened in silence, thinking of what the scene would look like back then.

“Every time you leave for a mission, she calls us.” Y/F/N looked at him. “Tells Y/M/N to pray for you and tells me to listen to my old police radio in case you’re here. She loves you.”

“I love her too, sir.” He affirmed.

“Let me give the ring a look.” He opened his hand, reaching out to him and Sam pulled it from his pocket.

Your father gave the piece a long analysing look.

“My older brother asked his wife to marry him with the same ring my father used to propose my mother, I didn’t have such luck but Y/M/N got the ring she wanted. I bet Y/N will tell you that story soon enough.” He dismissed the thought. “This one looks restored.

“My father didn’t have money for much when he proposed my mother.” Sam explained. “So I changed it to be perfect to Y/N.”

Your father nodded. It was a beautiful but simple piece.

“What are your plans?” He inquired.

Your boyfriend was surprised for a moment and answered seconds later.

“Take her to her favourite restaurant for the night, go for a walk in Central Park…”

“Drop it.” Your dad interrupted him. “Get takeout, watch some Netflix and drop to a knee when she isn’t expecting.” He instructed. “She won’t see it coming.”

Your boyfriend’s eyes widened.

“So that means…”

“You can marry her, Wilson.” He stood up. “Now get out of here.”

The Avenger didn’t even protest, standing up and walking out quickly. Sam could be a badass hero but your retired-cop-dad literally scared the shit out of him.

When he got to the door, your mother smiled openly at him.

“Good luck, Sam.” She said sweetly.

“Thanks, ma’am.”


End file.
